Who is my Favourite?
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: When a competition to gain the reader's affection spirals into a kidnapping... the countries are forced to decide what really matters to them the most. Their own dignity and safety...or the reader's life?
1. Please Choose Me

**Who is my Favourite? **

**Part 1 – Please Choose Me…**

"Hey, what are you doing over there?"  
"...!" I sit up from where I was hunched over and almost hit my head on the hanging tree branch. I turn to stare at the source of noise.  
"You're going to get lost if you wander around like that, honestly, lass."  
"...Sorry, Britain." I mutter and stand up, my sketchbook in hand. "I thought I dropped my pencil over there."  
"Nope, it's here, I already found it...because I'm the hero!"  
"...Just what on earth are YOU doing here, America?" And as if it were a reflex reaction, Britain became annoyed at once.  
"Noooothing...! Just doing my duty protecting my prized citizen!" Sure enough, the ball of energy that was America came charging towards us, the said pencil in hand. His blue eyes shone, waiting for his praise from me. I sighed softly and dipped my head to him.  
"YOUR citizen? She's Chinese! For goodness sake!" Britain glared at him, shaking his head slightly. "And she has a British accent, therefore, she has NOTHING to do with you, understand?"  
"...Boo, boo! Britain's being a meanie!" America pouted and threw the pencil in my direction, much to Britain's horror.  
I ducked with a yelp, expecting it to hit me anyway...  
But...  
"As I said before and I will continue saying...Western powers are so immature."  
"...!" I looked up to gaze at my saviour who spun the easily caught pencil in his hand, looking slightly annoyed.  
"China...!" I beamed and hugged him tightly, causing Britain to turn away in jealousy.  
"Ooohh, good catch, China! Whoops, guess it slipped out of my hand when I was about to give it to her!" America grinned, not the least bit fazed by the sudden appearance.  
"You ought to be more careful! You could have taken out an eye!" China huffed, patting me awkwardly on the head.  
"Can...we please get back to the topic at hand?"  
"...There was a topic? Geez, man. You don't have to be so serious all the time, dude!" America playfully clobbered Britain over the head, earning another glare from the green eyed man.  
"The topic..." Britain said, combing his hair back into place, with gritted teeth. "Is...who is Chihiro's favourite power or country."  
America went silent at once and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I-It's me, isn't it?"  
"No, I thought we went through this before, I obviously score higher than you because I remind her of her original character!" Britain lost it and pointed stubbornly at America.  
"Yeah? Well, I remind her of Ryu Seron, who is another original character of hers!" America shot back.  
China sat down with me in his lap, sighing softly.  
"...I came because I was called..."  
"...!" Britain and America nearly fell over at the untimely appearance of Japan.  
"When did you get here?!"  
"...I have been here foru a while... you two were just too blind to notice..." Japan said quietly, looking away with a blush on his face.  
"...! ...shut up." America groaned and pushed Britain out of the way. "Anyway! I am your favourite, right?!" He demanded.  
"...B-But...I...I need more time to prep..." I became flustered at once... not sure of what to say.  
"DID SOMEONE SAY PASTA?!"  
"...no."  
"...oh." And as quickly as he had come, Italy disappeared.  
"...I..."  
I didn't know what to do. I had three countries staring intently at me and China placing a panda plush on my head to nuzzle me.  
I was really at a loss of words.  
What exactly were my options? All of them? That's...too hard!  
"I...really should have brought that raw fish." Japan muttered, sitting down beside China to wait patiently for my answer.  
"I'm her favourite!" America cried, his eyes round to make himself appear more adorable for my sake, causing me to groan.  
"No, I'm her favourite!"  
"It is obviously me..." Japan whispered, not wanting to be heard, but at the same time, wanting the title.  
"Can't you tell that she's already made her decision? It's me, for sure." China huffed again.  
"Here, Chihiro. Have some tea I just prepared specially for you... this should help you give a decisive answer." Britain said and handed me a cup, obviously the most expensive out of his collection with all the carved decorations.  
"I...I..."  
"Noooo! Britain's cheating! Not fair!" America jumped up and down, struggling to find something to catch my attention.  
"Well, then stop shouting and think of something yourself!" Britain yelled back, very annoyed.  
"Shut up!" America shot back.  
"You shut up!"  
"No, you!"  
"No!"  
"Shut-"  
**"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"**  
"...! Germany?!" I whipped my head up to see the blonde haired, tall looming figure of Germany standing with Italy dancing in the background, apparently thinking of pasta paradise.  
"Since I am the only country who knows how to run a meeting, then I should also be the one to command this stand off!" He growled, his unnaturally deep voice silencing everyone with ease.  
"S-Stand off?" I fell into a heap against China's chest.  
Oh my God...how much drama could one situation hold...?  
"Ohhh, a contest? I am so in!" America jumped upwards, hitting Britain in the chin and causing him to collapse next to him with a red welt forming. "...Oops, sorry, dude."  
"...you!" Britain muttered, a mouthful of grass.  
"...I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"  
"...nothing."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Now!" Germany held up a chart and pinned it to a billboard that Italy had just pulled up for no comprehending reason. "There will be a series of challenges for you all to complete and the overall winner will earn the title of 'Chihiro's Favourite Country/Power', is that fair enough for all of you?"  
"Yeah, sounds cool." America stretched and jogged on the spot. "Man, this is great! I'm so pumped!"  
"Good for you..." Britain stood up and finally managed to dust himself off of all the dirt and leaves. "Naturally, I will be taking part as well."  
"I have timu...I guess." Japan murmured, looking shyly in my direction, which caused me to become flustered once more.  
"I don't see much point in this silly brawl but I take part too!" I giggled as China made a grammar error without realising and hopped out of his lap.  
"I didn't really see this coming, but sure...do what you want." I said, opening up my sketchbook to date another page. "I guess I'll record this event through illustrations...who's not taking part out of all of you?"  
Germany seemed as if he wanted to say something but got cut off as Italy sailed through the air and somehow landed in front of me.  
"Chihiro! If I win, can I make you pasta for the rest of your life?!" He said, almost bouncing up and down in excitement.  
"Errr, sure. I like pasta." I smiled back.  
"Oohh! Germany, did you hear that?! She said she likes pasta! She's my favourite person now~"  
"W-What?!" Germany stiffened and looked away hastily, not sure of why he was suddenly so angry. "...I'm taking part too." He finally said, his face seemed as if he had just swallowed a lemon.  
"Oh-hoh, you're jealous of Chihiro, aren't you?" America was quick to spot the sudden change in mood and laughed.  
"V-vat?!" Germany let his accent slip through in haste of replying. "Nein! Of course I'm not jealous! I...just...wanted to share cleaning tips with her on a more regular basis, zat's all!"  
"Of course that's what you meant." And finally, Britain loosened up slightly and poured himself a cup of tea to enjoy.  
"..." Germany stayed silent and turned to the board to write up all their names.  
"I'mma taking part too!" Italy said, tackling into Germany and effectively knocking over the board.  
"Aiya..." China groaned and noticed then I was tugging on the sleeve of his robe. He knelt down to let me whisper something in his ear. "W-wait, zhen de ma?!" He said with a hushed gasp, suddenly speaking in Mandarin so that the others couldn't understand.  
"Shi." I grinned back.  
"Nani?" Japan grew suspicious and turned to me.  
"Nandemonai~" I giggled.  
"This will be very interesting indeed then, now that you told me that!" China seemed more in the zone now and stood up tall. "Guess I will be trying my best in this after all!"  
"Mou..." Japan huffed and looked annoyed. "Why won't you tell me what you said..."  
"Goumen." I said, patting him on the head with a smile. "You'll find out soon what I said."  
"Aw, come on. No fair! Why do you three have a secret code?!" America stuck out his tongue as Germany picked himself up to continue writing after hitting Italy on the head.  
China laughed. "Because she, Japan and I all can speak fluently in different languages~!"  
"Hai. Japanese, Chinese and Engrish." Japan responded, and finally smiled for the first time since coming here.  
"Ah bullocks. I can't speak to her without everyone knowing what we're talking about." Britain realised and set down his cup with a frown on his face.  
"I know~"  
"Chihiro, are you seriously okay with us handling the question like this?" America grew unnaturally serious. His concern for me was unexpected and touching.  
"Y-yeah. It's fine, America." I replied. "I'm really happy that you're all trying so hard for me."  
"Haha, well, as far as I'm aware everyone here has a secret crush on you!" Italy suddenly piped up.  
"Wh-what?!"  
"..." Britain turned away immediately, his face extremely flushed.  
"..." Japan looked as if he would pass out.  
China just beamed.  
"...Why isn't anyone denying anything?!" I spluttered and dropped my book and pencils.  
_Really?! In Hetalia-land too? Oh...come on..._  
_I've dealt with enough people in real life already..._  
"Vat was that?" Germany noticed me thinking about something and turned to face me, the marker still in hand from drawing up the chart.  
"Nothing..."

* * *

"Right! We have a series of obstacle courses here for you all to get through!" Germany said loudly, not understanding why he was still instructing when he himself was now part of the competition. "Out of them include an assault course, a swimming competition, 100 metre sprint..."  
"So it's just like the Olympics?" America piped in.  
"...and writing, drawing and reciting a national speech by heart!" Germany finished, without paying any attention to America.  
"So it's just like...never mind." America pouted slightly but otherwise looked fired up.  
"Every time you win a section, you will get a red rose, which you will collect. The power with the most number or roses gets titled Chihiro's favourite country/power!"  
"Aww yeah!"  
"Hai."  
"Got it."  
"Hao."  
"Si!"  
Germany blinked at the responses. "Vow...I just realised now how many people are competing..."  
"Oh, what's wrong, Germany? Scared, are you?" Britain chuckled and set aside his tea.  
"Nein...it's none of your business, Britain... Right! Lets start with the assault course! One..."  
"ONYOURMARKGETSETGOYAAAAAY!" Italy sprinted off, leaving the other countries in shock at the sudden intrusion.  
"OH COME ON, THAT IS TOTALLY UNCOOL!" America yelled and ran after him at once, followed suit by the rest of them.  
...Except for one country.  
"...Those idiots." China said softly and turned to the tree where I was supposed to be, with a concerned look on his face.  
"Haven't they noticed...that Chihiro is no longer there, aru?"


	2. Colourful Canvas

**Part 2 – Colourful Canvas**

_"Hey, are we taking part in this story at all?"_  
_"...I don't see why not."_  
_"Alright... Are we on the good guy or bad guy's side this time?"_  
_"...Hmm, you pick."_

* * *

"Yes, I win! I told you guys that I'm the hero AND the successful one, hahahah!" America fist pumped whilst the rest of countries caught up after several seconds. He noticed with glee that Britain was fixing him one of his most furious glares yet.  
"You bastard! You tripped me halfway! I call a foul! A foul, I say!"  
America ignored him completely and whipped his head to the tree, expecting to see me.  
"Hey, Chihiro! I got the first flo- huh...?"  
But all he saw was a torn piece of China's clothing, tied to the tree branch, and acting as a band that secured a note.  
Britain flinched and ran past America, he saw the unfamiliar scrawl on the front side of the paper.  
"Aww, it's in alien language!" America moped.  
"Idiot, it's written in traditional Chinese! Japan! Get over here!"  
"What da heru?" Japan staggered up and tore it off the branch, his eyes racing through the Chinese characters quickly. "...China says that Chihiro's disappeared...and that he's gone to rook for heru..."  
"Vat?!" Germany scanned the clearing at once, and sure enough, neither China nor I were in sight. "Zat achlarck! He should have waited for us to get back!"  
"Well, if you quieten down and think about it, it WAS our fault not to notice it first..." Britain murmured softly, looking distraught.  
"Dude, this is...retarded! We just wanted some friendly competition and suddenly THIS happens?! Are you sure this isn't just some prank that...HUH! JAPAN, YOU AND CHINA PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"  
"N-Nani?!" Caught off guard, Japan felt himself in America's vice like grip immediately. His much smaller form got lifted off the ground and he panicked, struggling frantically to break free.  
"I remember that Chihiro whispered something in China's ear, and then you started hyping in that language of yours about something!"  
Britain stared at America, he hadn't seen him this angry since he had declared he wanted independence. It was rather unnerving and a huge contrast to his usual cheery self.  
"N-No! I was merery questioning them! If you want to brame someone, brame China! He actuarry understood what was being said! I may be an Asian country but I still cannot speak fruent Mandarin!" Japan shot back, unnaturally angry as well, which caused America to drop him at once, backing away slightly.  
"Scheisse! How could all of us have been so foolish and not notice it?!" Germany pounded the tree trunk aggressively, shutting them all up once more. He hadn't spent that long of a time with me, but apparently I had grown on him a little. If anything, I was a rival now to him in terms of winning Italy's affection.  
Speaking of Italy...  
"Guuuyyys...why did you all have to run so fast...?" He huffed as he finally crossed the finish line. "I was just about to...eh?" He suddenly sensed the sombre mood in the air and noticed the shredded piece of China's clothing still clasped tightly in Japan's hand.  
"What's...going on?"

* * *

"Contact Russia and France."  
"What...? At a time like this?!"  
"Yes. Hurry up and do it. We need all the help we can get."  
"...Fine."  
"We're going to Chihiro's studio...that's the best starting point there is to look for evidence of her whereabouts."  
"...What if China's actually behind all of this?"  
"America. China's our friend. And we have to trust in him."  
"...Got it."

* * *

"You should be careful what you wish for... Though, I must say that even I wouldn't have expected this to happen after just witnessing those goof offs competing over you."  
"...! Mmph!"  
"...Oh, that's right, you can't talk with that in your mouth, can you? Heh... They thought we were going to write something nice and colourful...I'll show them 'colourful'."  
_Slash_  
"...! MNNNN!"  
"How do you like a crimson background for your canvas...Chihiro?"

* * *

"Why didn't I think of this sooner? I so stupid! Panda, guo lai!"  
Plop.  
"Huh. Weird noise you make there...oh well. 你闻得到千里吗？(can you scent Chihiro?)"  
Nod.  
"Good. Let me get on your back and you lead me to where she is."  
Nod.  
"...千里。。。你一定要平安无事。。。！(Chihiro...you have to be safe!)"

* * *

"Moshimoshi..."  
"What?"  
"Oh. Sorry, herro?"  
"Yes, salut...This iz France. I'm just calling to tell you I'm going to be a bit late."  
"That's okay. We are not exactry dere yet eitheru."  
"Oui..."  
"...Has Russia-dono responded?"  
"Non. He haz not answered any of my texts, the rude man!"  
*beep beep beep*  
"...Who exactry is the rude one heru?"

* * *

"Italy, hurry up. If you don't, I'll leave you behind!"  
"W-wait, Germany! I am hurry upping! It's just that I'm so worried about Chihiro!"  
"Well, stop worrying and start moving! You won't help her at all with that pace!"  
"Y-yes...okay..."

* * *

"Grahhh! I TOLD you we should have driven here, Britain! I said it would be faster, and if we had that damned car, we would've gotten to the studio by now! But noooo, you wanted to save on PETROL!"  
"Will you just shut it?! Chihiro's life could be at stake here! Just hurry and keep up!"  
"Okay, okay! Dude, seriously give me a break, I haven't had anything to eat since forever."  
"You had five hamburgers for lunch today!"  
"...That's not the point! I didn't have any soda to balance it out! Your argument is invalid!"  
"...Who are you trying to convince, anyway?"

* * *

_"...Wow that was a lot of plain dialogue."_ A man with dull yellow hair stretched slightly and stood up. "Though, are you sure we should interfere?"  
_"Though we have spent most of our time in the Ace Attorney meta-verse, it is not mandatory for us to remain in it forever."_ Another man with jade like green eyes followed his action.  
And took the shining, golden badge off from his lapel.  
It had been years... since he had done that.  
The badge was still gleaming...but also cracked and worn in several areas.  
He ran a hand through his short, silver hair and glanced at the exit.  
_"Well put, Xe-kun!"_ The other said and grinned, his eyes were crimson as red blood.  
_"This world...it is referred to as 'Hetalia', right?"_  
"Yep! So, let's go make history!" And with that, Ryu Seron exited the contained room he and his descendent had been sitting in for the past month and into the fresh air.  
"Heh...always using cliche to sound heroic... you haven't changed at all."  
So, that was when Xekuto Zoren crossed the borders.  
And entered into a new world... having made sure the one before was at peace.  
"...Right, what do we have here?"


End file.
